


Волк и его мальчик

by goldkhator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	1. Часть первая. Дерек и правила

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Волчонок  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дерек Хейл, Стайлз Стилински  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** основные - Дерек, Стайлз  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, AU  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+113 

  
  
**Награды от читателей:**

«Лучший фанфик по фэндому!!!» от Марилин Кастельяно  


|  **Описание:**  
Выполнено на заявку Т4-51 с соо Teen Wolf Fest на Дайри.ру  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Заказчику.  
Хоть и не знаю его имени...  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Стайлз, у нас проблема! – возвестил с мрачным видом Скотт, остановившись в дверях его комнаты. - … только без паники.  
\- Вообще-то, это мои слова! – ответил тот, не отвлекаясь от поиска чего-то, несомненно, важного в Гугле.  
\- Стайлз!  
-Ладно. Что стряслось? – спросил он, продолжая щелкать мышкой.  
\- Нужно спрятать Дерека.  
\- Спрятать Дерека? – переспросил Стайлз и обернулся, непонимающе уставившись на МакКолла.  
\- Да, чтобы его не поймали и не…  
\- До этого же он как-то выкручивался.  
\- До этого он был человеком.  
\- Ну да, - Скотт внимательно посмотрел на друга и понял, что тот еще ничего не знает.  
\- Ну, хорошо. До этого у него было две ноги и две руки.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Сам посмотри. – Скотт вошел к другу в комнату, ведя следом за собой огромного черного пса.  
Стайлз подпрыгнул в кресле, мышка со звоном шлепнулась на пол, а он поспешил схватить из-под стола бейсбольную биту, приготовившись отбиваться. Да, после того, как Дерек вломился к нему в дом, Стайлз решил держать ее под рукой.  
\- О, мой бог!  
\- Стайлз, это Дерек.  
\- Ну, да! Большой и страшный волк!  
\- Стайлз, это действительно он!  
Дерек оскалил клыки и зарычал, Стайлз закрыл рот, но биту не опустил.  
\- Да, вот теперь стоит паниковать, пытаясь спастись бегством, и… - он выдохнул, - это точно Дерек.  
Стилинки кинул биту в угол и присел на край своей кровати.  
\- Скотт, ты с ума сошел, привести его сюда? Отец скоро вернется с дежурства и выгонит его вместе со мной!  
\- Стайлз, пожалуйста. Это всего на пару дней. – Стилински скептически поднял бровь. – Ну… может на пару недель.  
\- Что?!  
\- Пожалуйста, я не могу забрать его к себе, ты же знаешь, что у матери аллергия на… - Скотт бросил быстрый взгляд на Дерека, - на собак.  
\- А на тебя?  
\- Я не линяю.  
\- Как же, - буркнул Стайлз.  
Хейл возмущенно рявкнул и сел на задницу.  
\- Чего возбухаешь? Тебя придется вычесывать! – осмелел Стайлз. Однажды он уже говорил ему, что если тот хочет остаться в его доме, то будет следовать его правилам.  
\- Скотт, отец убьет меня. И вообще, что с ним произошло?  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и ему стало не по себе – бравый альфа выглядел еще более одиноко, чем обычно.  
\- Помнишь ту охоту на Джексона, когда мы наткнулись на ведьму? – Стайлз кивнул, не отводя глаз от оборотня. – Дерек тогда повздорил с ней, и она прокляла его.  
\- Странно, я думал ведьмы на его стороне.  
\- Так и есть, поэтому проклятие можно снять.  
\- Он так и будет молчать? – Стайлз все еще продолжал пялиться на черную спину волка, покрытую жесткой шерстью, когда Дерек перехватил его взгляд и уставился на него в ответ. Парень вздрогнул и отвернулся.  
\- Это еще один минус проклятия. Он не может говорить. Ведьма сказала, что проклятие можно будет снять только с помощью белого аконита…  
\- Так чего мы ждем? – обрадовано перебил МакКолла Стайлз.  
\- Летнего солнцестояния, - Скотт состроил самое невинное лицо, подкрепив все щенячьим взглядом, который Стайлз так не любил, ибо отказать другу не мог, когда тот так смотрел.  
\- С ума сошел? До него же еще три месяца! Нет, нет и нет! – еще одна заведомо провальная попытка. Стайлз убедился в этом, когда Дерек залаял, привлекая к себе внимание, а точнее, к подъезжающей к дому машине.  
\- Отец! Скотт, что мне с ним делать?  
\- Придумай что-нибудь. Стайлз, мы не можем его бросить.  
\- Только огромного злого оборотня в обличье домашнего пса мне и не хватало для полного счастья! Ты не находишь, что это опасно для моей жизни? – возмущался Стайлз, пока отец входил в дом и, Стайлз был уверен на сто процентов, собирался заглянуть к сыну в комнату.  
\- Он не тронет тебя.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен?  
Ответить Скотт не успел, ибо шериф Стилински уже поднимался по лестнице.  
\- Стайлз? - Скотт сделал попытку смыться через окно, но Стилински в последний момент успел схватить его за рукав.  
\- Эээ, нет, ты меня одного не бросишь отдуваться!  
\- Стайлз? Ты дома?  
\- Я у себя, отец! – крикнул он в ответ, выходя ему навстречу. – Эм, пап, ты только не волнуйся, ладно?  
Старший Стилински нахмурил брови, обычно такое начало разговора ничем хорошим не кончалось.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что хочу собаку?  
\- Нет.  
\- Странно, мне казалось, я тебя предупредил, - Скотт улыбнулся на импровизацию друга, а Дерек опустил голову.  
\- Стайлз, ты можешь толком объяснить? – Отец продолжал наступать, а Стайлз уперся спиной в дверь собственной спальни.  
\- Ну… да, эээ, я… понимаешь, теперь у нас есть собака.  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь спальни. Дерек вскинул голову, Скотт улыбнулся.  
\- Шериф.  
\- Скотт, рад тебя видеть. Вы можете мне нормально объяснить, что тут происходит? - он обернулся к сыну, тот пожал плечами, - Скотт, ну, ты-то мог вправить ему мозги? – риторический вопрос, ответу на который мистер Стилински точно не обрадовался бы. - Стайлз, я даже представить не могу, где ты откопал этого волкодава! Ты мог бы завести спаниеля или таксу, но вот это, - Дерек получил оценивающий взгляд явно не в свою пользу, - я даже собакой назвать не могу.  
Отец махнул рукой и вышел.  
Стайлз закрыл дверь и стек по ней на пол.  
\- Стайлз, это значит?..  
\- Если бы отец был против, он выкинул бы тебя из дома! – Стайлз указал пальцем прямо в мокрый нос оборотня. – Теперь ты должен вести себя как настоящий друг человека, чтобы заслужить его доверие. – Дерек фыркнул и показал зубы. – И не спорь со мной, иначе отправишься на живодерню.  
Скотт взял друга под локоть и вывел из спальни:  
\- Стайлз… ты помягче с ним, ему и так не сладко.  
\- А кто подумает о бедном Стайлзе? Ты в своем уме? Ему не сладко… ты привел ко мне в дом оборотня, который даже облик сменить не может, и как прикажешь мне себя вести? Да я поседею, пока мы его расколдуем!  
\- Пожалуйста, кроме тебя ему никто не может помочь.  
\- Ну, конечно. Стайлз всегда крайний. Ладно. Если узнаешь что-то новое, дай знать. Скотт?  
\- Да?  
\- Может, есть шанс расколдовать его раньше? – мольба и отчаяние в голосе друга вызвали мурашки у него по спине. Он покачал головой.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На моих похоронах поблагодаришь!  
Стайлз захлопнул дверь спальни и тут же пожалел об этом – на него смотрели два красных глаза альфы, и теперь он решительно не представлял, что делать дальше.  
\- Ну, что ты уставился, и без тебя тошно. Что мне с тобой делать? Отец и так мне не доверяет, а теперь совсем перестанет… ладно.  
Стайлз подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу.  
\- Правила, Дерек, ты должен будешь соблюдать некоторые правила. Итак, - Стайлз обернулся к нему и стал загибать пальцы, - ты не будешь носиться по улице без присмотра и выпрыгивать из окон, когда тебе вздумается; не будешь лаять и пугать моих соседей; не будешь рычать и бросаться на людей, кем бы они ни были, на меня и моего отца тоже, если он станет тебя наказывать; не будешь гадить в доме…  
Дерек коротко рыкнул.  
\- Не будешь рычать, Дерек, я не шучу!


	2. Часть вторая. Дерек и собачьи аксессуары

За ужином отец был непривычно молчалив, бросая изредка странные взгляды то на сына, то на огромную псину, в которой тот души не чаял.  
\- Ладно… - не выдержал Стайлз, - говори, что случилось.  
Шериф серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я получил несколько жалоб на… на твоего пса?  
Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что отец боится Дерека, хотя, Стайлз не врал себе никогда, и не мог винить отца в этом, потому что и сам боялся Дерека Хейла, особенно теперь, когда от волка в нем больше, чем от человека, и время от времени Стайлз замечал явные признаки влияния луны.  
\- Какие именно жалобы? – Стайлзу сразу как-то расхотелось есть, и он незаметно опустил руку под стол с зажатым в ней куском мяса, который тут же был слизан теплым, мокрым языком. Отец подозревал, что Стайлз таким образом подкармливает своего волкодава, потому что с его появлением сын резко стал есть мясо. Шериф так и не смог добиться от него, откуда тот приволок собаку. На вопросы Стайлз всегда отвечал, что иначе пес бы погиб... - Хорошо, я понял. Что ты предлагаешь?   
\- Ты же понимаешь, я шериф, и не могу подвергать людей опасности, я обязан их защищать…  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Уж не пытаешься ли ты убедить меня, что я должен от него избавиться? Те люди, которых он так впечатлил, наверняка злые. Ты ведь знаешь, что собаки реагируют на эмоциональный фон человека, и просто так не…  
\- Стайлз, это не аргумент.  
Дерек высунул морду из-под стола и внимательно посмотрел на Стилински-старшего. Он слышал, как колотиться его сердце, и фон слышал – шериф был взволнован, но еще Дерек четко различал страх, и знал, что нередко страх толкает людей на безумные поступки, особенно в попытке защититься.  
Стайлз сохранял спокойствие, его сердцебиение было только немного выше нормы, оборотень был уверен, что Стайлз его защитит…  
\- Это мой пес, я не отдам его, отец!  
\- Я не прошу тебя… я же вижу, как ты к нему привязался, но… Стайлз, мы должны что-то сделать. Я думаю, одного поводка недостаточно. Нужен намордник.  
Стайлз ухватил Дерека за холку и сжал пальцы, когда тот дернулся от предложения отца.  
\- Спокойно, - шепнул так, чтобы только оборотень мог его расслышать, и почувствовал, как тот немного расслабился.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что намордники это негуманный способ обращения с собакой? – продолжая удерживать волка, поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, но мы не можем рисковать. Если кто-то пожалуется на нас всерьез, его могут совсем отобрать и усыпить. Ты не можешь не согласиться, что Дерек довольно необычный пес, он слегка агрессивен, особенно к незнакомым людям. А тот случай с соседским терьером? Он же чуть не перекусил ему глотку! А если бы это был ребенок? Он опасен, и мы должны принять меры.  
\- Намордник, – сказал Стайлз и добавил: - я не позволю усыпить его.  
Стайлзу захотелось проснуться и чтобы это оказалось просто страшным сном. Ну как, ради всего святого, он уговорит Дерека надеть намордник?! Поводок был пределом мечтаний, когда альфа позволил пристегнуть его к ошейнику. Кстати, ошейник тоже отдельная история…

Стайлз чувствовал себя полным идиотом, стоя на коленях рядом с этим хаски-переростком и пытаясь убедить его надеть намордник. Отец прав, но он не знает всей правды, и Стайлз до последнего надеялся, что такие меры против Дерека не понадобятся.   
\- Дерек, пожалуйста, это для твоего же блага. Ну, ты понимаешь, что пугаешь детей своими клыками? И не только, кстати. Люди боятся тебя, мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя отобрали и усыпили? Я прошу тебя, он не будет на тебе дольше, чем потребуется. Я обещаю!  
Стайлз протянул руку и рискнул коснуться мохнатой морды просто так, впервые за месяц. Он, конечно, знал, что Дереку это не особо понравится, и он рискует в лучшем случае обзавестись двумя параллельными шрамами на запястье, но удержаться он не смог. Он видел сейчас не кровожадного альфу, а обычного домашнего пса, которого не гладил ни разу по-настоящему. За такие мысли Дерек обязательно что-нибудь попытался бы ему откусить, но Стайлз не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Он всю жизнь мечтал о собаке, только не решался признаться в этом отцу, а когда Скотт привел заколдованного Дерека, у него не осталось выбора…  
Стайлз посмел надеяться, что за свою помощь может рассчитывать хотя бы на собачье дружелюбие и проявление хоть какой-нибудь симпатии к себе. Но чего он не ожидал, так это такой странной для Дерека реакции - огромная черная морда подалась навстречу протянутой руке, и уткнулась кожаным носом куда-то под мышку, выворачивая голову и потираясь ею о стайлзову грудь.  
\- Что, ухо чешется? –спросил Стайлз, несмело опуская ладонь на подставленную макушку.  
Стайлз понимал, конечно, что Дерека нельзя воспринимать, как домашнего питомца, но он всегда ненавидел это чувство зависти, которое испытывал всякий раз, когда соседские дети играли со своими собаками.  
\- Ладно, я почешу тебе за ушком, но потом ты наденешь его, хорошо? – Стайлз продемонстрировал Дереку намордник, альфа сел у его ног, выражая рычанием крайнюю степень несогласия. – Дерек, ну ты же воспитанный оборотень, правда?, и мне бы не хотелось усомниться в этом…  
Хейл поднялся на лапы и, отвернувшись от своего горе-хозяина, уселся у окна.  
\- Дерек, я знаю, что ты не собака, - вздохнул Стайлз, альфа обернулся к нему, и Стайлз отчетливо прочел у него на морде «Разве? Мне кажется по-другому!» - Ну, не злись, я помню, что ты человек, практически, но еще я помню, как кто-то обещал следовать правилам. Так вот, я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не пугал людей…  
Дерек фыркнул, а Стайлз рискнул подойти к нему сзади и положить руку на округлую голову, между ушей.  
\- Знаешь, я еще никому не предлагал, более того, я никого так не уговаривал надеть намордник, и знаешь… это отвратительно! – Стайлз сморщил нос и отбросил его на кровать, присел около Дерека и обхватил его морду обеими руками. – Я обещал Скотту позаботиться о тебе, но… я не могу силой нацепить эту штуку на тебя. Прости, я понимаю, ты ведь крутой альфа и тебе не к лицу… не к морде, - Стайлз засмеялся, выпуская ее из ладоней и прижимаясь спиной к кровати, - разгуливать в таком виде, но я не позволю никому издеваться над тобой.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, размышляя над тем, что легче уговорить Флинстока выпустить его на поле, чем разговаривать с этим волком. Но получив ощутимый толчок в плечо, он распахнул глаза и, рассмотрев обидчика, не смог удержаться от смеха – Дерек сидел рядом с ним и держал в зубах свой намордник.  
\- Хороший мальчик… Я обещал почесать тебя за ушком…


	3. Часть третья. Стайлз и его пес…

\- Не умирай, прошу тебя, слышишь? – шептал Стайлз, прижимая руки к ране на боку своего пса. – Я найду помощь, ты только не смей умирать! Ты же оборотень, черт побери!  
Стайлз замолчал, когда Дерек начал скулить, и прижал его к себе.  
Стилински не мог найти телефон, он смутно помнил, что телефон лежит на тумбочке в комнате… черт… он посмотрел на часы – девять вечера, прошло полчаса… помощи ждать неоткуда, никто не знал, что они отправились к старому дому Хейлов.  
Стайлз сразу сказал, что это плохая идея, когда понял, куда именно Дерек его тащит, но тот настоял на своем, чуть не вырвав поводок вместе с его рукой.  
Что конкретно Дереку понадобилось около сгоревшего дома, Стайлз не знал, но и отпустить его одного он не мог.  
Стайлзу все время мерещились красные глаза в лесу, но он знал, что единственный альфа сейчас это Дерек и он на его стороне. Хотя, возможно, это были снайперские прицелы охотников, что, впрочем, тоже не доставляло ему радости.  
Выйдя к поляне около особняка, оборотень вырвал все-таки поводок и бросился к дому.  
Входная дверь, почему-то, была открыта настежь, и он без проблем проник внутрь, не дожидаясь Стилински.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я знал, какой головной болью мне это обернется, я бы послал Скотта куда подальше вместе с тобой! – закричал Стайлз наплевав на то, что его может услышать кто-то еще. Он рванул за альфой, но нигде не смог найти его, дом казался ему еще огромнее и отвратительнее, чем обычно. Шум из подвала заставил подростка отбросить глупые мысли – Дерек с громким лаем носился как сумасшедший у запертой двери.  
\- Дерек? – Стайлз подошел ближе, пытаясь ухватить его за ошейник. – Дерек, что происходит? Что там? Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл дверь? Я открою, только перестань, пожалуйста!  
Стайлз взялся за ручку и повернул… пламя, вырвавшееся наружу, тут же охватило весь дом, Стайлз кинулся к выходу, уверенный в том, что Дерек поступит также, но, оглянувшись, он увидел, что Хейл просто застыл на одном месте, прекратив лаять…   
Когда Стилински добрался до него, оборотень лежал на полу с кровавой раной в боку… Стайлзу послышался волчий вой, а в голове крутилась абсурдная мысль «Питер… Питер…»

Стилински снова посмотрел на часы, они показывали два часа ночи. Время будто шло в два раза быстрее, а Дерек лежал на его руках и не шевелился.  
\- Дерек… - Стайлз уткнулся носом в мягкую шерсть, и почувствовал, как слезы подступают к горлу, - ты, угрюмый оборотень, не должен сейчас умереть, мы ведь еще не расколдовали тебя, помнишь? Ты не можешь умереть в таком виде… господи, что я несу… Дерек, я… - парень поднял морду своего пса, провел большими пальцами по впадинке на лбу, пригладил уши, и снова прижал к себе, - ну же, открой глаза, пожалуйста, я не могу… я не хочу тебя терять. Я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я не хочу, чтобы ты умер! Дерек, ты же альфа, давай, открывай глаза и позови свою стаю! Плевать, что ты выглядишь, как собака, но ты мой… я не могу… не могу смотреть…  
Слезы потекли из глаз, скатываясь в густую шерсть на боку оборотня, к которому Стайлз прижимался щекой, продолжая зажимать рану и шептать всякую ерунду. Стилински казалось, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как Дерек-волк переступил порог его спальни вместе со Скоттом… ему казалось, что так было всегда – огромный пес, в теле которого заключен оборотень…. человек Дерек Хейл, который, однако, не прочь потрепать на досуге соседских шавок, довести до инфаркта какую-нибудь старушку своим лаем, или получить по заднице от отца, разбив вазу, которую тот подарил когда-то его матери… Стайлз готов был простить все это и даже больше, только бы Дерек открыл глаза и исцелился…  
\- Какого черта ты стоял там и не пытался выбраться, а? Ты бестолковая псина, а если бы я не смог вернуться? Я… Дерек, я… твою мать, проклятый оборотень, ты не смеешь меня бросить! За что, вот ответь, за что я полюбил именно тебя?  
Слезы продолжали жечь глаза, а кровь продолжала течь из раны…  
Стилински аккуратно опустил своего оборотня на землю и провел ладонью по слипшейся от крови шерсти…

Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел две красные точки в темноте. Дерек Хейл сидел у него в ногах и сверлил его взглядом.  
\- Что? Что произошло, Дерек? Почему ты?... почему я плачу?... – Стайлз стер со щек влагу и упал обратно на подушку. – Знаешь, это было настолько реально, что я чувствовал жар огня… я понял – там была твоя семья, они… прости, - он прикусил язык и снова приподнял голову, глаза больше не светились в темноте, но оборотень по-прежнему сидел на кровати, прижав лапу к его ноге. – Просто кошмар… это был просто кошмар… долбаный кошмар, - протирая глаза, шептал Стайлз, пока не почувствовал, как Дерек укладывается рядом с ним.  
\- Эй, ты занимаешь большую половину кровати, - возмутился парень, но оборотень не собирался слезать, - Дерек, ты что собрался спать в моей постели? Ты же по улице бегаешь, у тебя лапы грязные… - Дерек рыкнул, прерывая поток оскорблений, и опустил голову на скрещенные лапы. – Ну ты и нахал…  
Стайлз повернулся и прижался спиной к теплому боку оборотня, Дерек не сдвинулся с места…


	4. Часть четвертая. Стайлз и принятое решение

\- Скотт, мне кажется, чем дольше Дерек пребывает в облике пса, тем больше им становится! Он не рычит на меня, когда я глажу его, или пытаюсь пристегнуть поводок, или… – шептал МакКоллу на ухо Стайлз, входя следом за ним в ветклинику, где тот подрабатывал.  
\- Стайлз, - Скотт попытался выглядеть серьезно, - ты не думал о том, что ему просто нравится твоя забота?  
\- Нет, вообще-то, но… но… это же Дерек Хейл – наш хмурый и неприступный альфа, и вряд ли он это оценит.  
\- Поверь, это не значит, что он не хочет, чтобы о нем позаботились, - Скотт посмотрел на растерявшегося друга, но его отвлек вышедший им навстречу доктор Дитон.  
\- Скотт, Стайлз, проходите, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - улыбнулся ветеринар, Скотт почувствовал, как участилось сердцебиение друга. – Стайлз, ты помнишь, что…  
\- Помню, - буркнул Стилински.  
\- Хорошо. Знаете, не в первый раз ведьмы проклинают оборотней. За этим всегда стоит что-то большее, чем обида. И не все оборотни возвращают себе прежний облик. Не все выживают. – Дитон загадочно улыбнулся. Он всегда загадочно улыбается, подумал Стайлз. - Я помогу Дереку, но вы должны будете принести мне белый аконит. Особый вид, он…  
\- Почему мы? Неужели нет готового зелья?  
\- Нужен свежий цвет. Дерек доверяет тебе, Стайлз, поэтому собрать должен ты. Скотт поможет тебе найти его. - Стилински кивнул, спорить не было желания. К тому же, Дерек действительно рассчитывал на него. - Он цветет только раз в году, в ночь летнего солнцестояния. До рассвета ты должен будешь напоить Дерека отваром, который я тебе дам. Растущая луна поможет Дереку прийти в себя после длительного пребывания в теле волка.  
\- Звучит просто… собрать аконит… напоить Дерека… - парень вздохнул.  
\- Стайлз… ты хочешь, чтобы он стал обратно человеком?  
Стилински отвел взгляд, Скотт все равно узнает правду, что бы он не ответил. Стайлз не был до конца уверен в том, что действительно хочет отдать своего пса и снова встретиться со злобным оборотнем Дереком Хейлом, который, наверняка, снова будет на него орать, или того хуже, бить. Хочет ли Стайлз его расколдовать? Он ответил бы – нет. Но Дерек ему этого никогда не простит…  
\- Стайлз, я знаю, что ты привык к нему такому, но он…  
\- Скотт, я не идиот, и никогда с ним так не поступлю, - ответил Стилински и, подхватив свой рюкзак, направился к выходу. – Тебя подбросить?  
\- Не стоит. Ты должен рассказать ему, что завтра он сможет снова стать человеком…  
\- Ага, и за одно сломать старому, доброму Стайлзу что-нибудь…

***

\- Чувак, ты точно знаешь, что нам сюда? – пробираясь в темноте по лесу, бурчал Стайлз. – У меня фонарик барахлит… как в каком-то ужастике… и почему именно мне досталась эта ответственная миссия? Я что типа какой-то талисман для оборотней, что все мне доверяют? Мне одного тебя, знаешь ли, достаточно было, а тут еще Хейл со своими блохами, а кто обо мне подумает? Мне что заняться больше нечем? И к тому же, аконит ядовитое растение…  
\- Для оборотней… Стайлз, мы на месте, - не обращая внимания на бормотания друга, Скотт без проблем нашел то самое место, где рос редкий и так необходимый сейчас белый аконит. – Ты должен собрать цвет, я не могу к нему прикасаться.  
Стайлз не мог оценить всю красоту места, видеть в темноте он не мог, чем, кстати, иногда упрекал МакКолла. Срывать цветки приходилось в полной темноте, ибо фонарик окончательно потух.  
\- Ты уверен, что Дерек не отравится этим вашим пойлом?  
\- Вот поэтому готовить его будем не мы.

***

Возвращаясь домой с противоядием для Дерека, Стайлз размышлял над тем, что он чувствует. Он вспоминал прошедшие три месяца своей жизни, и, не кривя душой, мог сказать, что это было лучшее время за последние несколько лет.  
Он верил Хейлу, хотя адреналин в его крови не успевал выветриваться из-за постоянного чувства опасности… он понимал, что скоро все это останется в прошлом…  
Всякий раз возвращаясь домой, Стайлз искал признаки того, что что-то не так – он опасался застать следы охотников, других оборотней, и… не застать там Хейла. Стайлзу иногда казалось, что Дереку надоест быть домашним любимцем, и тот уйдет. Любимцем, да. Стайлз не пытался уже отрицать, что такая личина Дерека Хейла стала для него чуть больше, чем чокнутый альфа в кожаной куртке. Даже отец перестал его сторониться, Дерек иногда позволял ему трепать себя по голове…  
Парень готов был терпеть беспорядок, устраиваемый оборотнем на зло ему – Дерек никогда не устраивал хаос в доме, он помнил правила, а вот про свою спальню Стайлз ничего не говорил, Стайлзу было жаль свою спальню, но он готов был терпеть острые клыки в опасной близости от своего горла; завывания на луну посреди ночи; да и кричал Стайлз всегда только для проформы.  
\- Дерек, это что ты тут вытворял? Ты что решил мне за что-то отомстить? Знаешь, ты не благодарный волкодав!.. Это что, кровь? Дерек, ты ранен? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю, на тебе все заживает, как на собаке!.. И не смей рычать на меня! Как я все это объясню отцу, а?.. Дерек, ты убил белку! За что ты убил белку? Это мерзко! Маленькое беззащитное животное, а ты огромный злой оборотень! 

Стилински оборвал свои мысли, входя в дом. Поднимаясь к себе в спальню, Стайлз знал, что Дерек ждет его.  
Дерек знал, что Стайлз уже в доме, он всегда знает, только на этот раз не идет его встречать; он слышит подъезжающий джип, сбитое дыхание человека, его повышенный ритм сердца… Дерек знал, что все зависит от Стайлза – он может снова стать человеком или остаться волком еще на год.  
Стайлз стал ему больше, чем хозяин. У Дерека Хейла не могло быть хозяина, но у него мог быть друг… у него уже давно не было друзей…  
\- Дерек… - имя вырвалось само собой, но парень совершенно не представлял, что скажет ему. Черный пес, в облике которого Дерек Хейл жил вот уже три месяца, подошел к человеку и ткнул его мордой в колено. – Что? Да, я нервничаю, черт побери! А если…  
Дерек заскулил, и Стайлз замолчал, кладя руку ему на голову.  
\- Прости, я… – Стайлз вздохнул, запуская ладони в густую черную шерсть Хейла, а потом обнял, ласково поглаживая теплые впадинки за ушами. Стайлз с недавних пор уяснил - с тех пор, как у него появилась собака, да - что собаки всегда рассчитывают на такую простую, но необходимую ласку. Прости, чувак, но ты выглядишь, как собака, значит и потребности у тебя собачьи, думал Стайлз изредка.  
Оборотень опустил голову ему на плечо, позволяя обнимать себя, потому что слушал сердце подростка, слушал, как оно отчаянно колотиться. Он так привык к этому звуку, сердце никогда не врет…   
\- Пообещай, что не убьешь меня, когда снова станешь собой… может ты и помнить ничего не будешь, но когда снова захочешь вцепиться мне в глотку, вспомни, кто помог тебе, - заглядывая в глаза оборотня, шептал Стайлз, продолжая задумчиво гладить Хейла, и практически не следя за тем, что говорит. – Кстати, почему у тебя глаза карие? У тебя ведь зеленые глаза на самом деле…


	5. Часть пятая. Дерек и Стайлз

Стайлз проснулся от шума, а точнее от грохота. Будто что-то упало. Подняв голову, Стилински в этом убедился, обнаружив Дерека сидящим на полу. Оборотень выглядел вполне привычно, если не считать того, что у Стайлза больше не было собаки.  
Стайлз укутался в одеяло, даже не думая помочь Хейлу подняться.  
\- Поздно стесняться, Стайлз, я живу с тобой уже довольно давно, - нахальная улыбка на лице альфы рассердила парня, и он мог только угрюмо сопеть.  
\- Теперь все по-другому, - буркнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек, абсолютно голый Дерек, поднимается на ноги и шагает к ванной.  
\- Как скажешь, - насмешливо бросил оборотень и скрылся за дверью. Стайлз бросил ему в след подушку, и подскочил с кровати. Он собирался одеться раньше, чем этот волчара вернется из душа.  
Стайлз определенно не знал, как себя с ним вести. Когда Хейл вилял хвостом, было намного-намного проще. Парень вздохнул и приготовил Дереку одежду, принесенную накануне Скоттом.  
Хейл вылез из душа только через полчаса, Стайлз извелся за это время, придумывая, что ему сказать. Он старался не думать о том, что привык спать с оборотнем под боком. Ну… однажды тот не пожелал уходить, а Стайлз не смог настоять… и о том, почему Дерек предпочел обернуться именно рядом с ним, в его постели, тоже старался не думать…  
\- Ты не против? – из раздумий парня вырвал мягкий голос, принадлежащий альфе. Тот стоял посреди комнаты, указывая на синие плавки, обтягивающие его задницу.  
\- Как я могу, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Вот одежда. Я жду тебя внизу. Отец уехал на дежурство, поэтому…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил Хейл, натягивая джинсы. Стайлз замер в проеме, но, поймав его взгляд, поспешил скрыться.

Дерек спустился вниз, застав Стайлза за разглядыванием пустеющей собачьей миски.  
\- Я подарю тебе щенка, - с улыбкой пообещал оборотень, заметив, как Стайлз вздрогнул от этих слов.  
\- Обойдусь, - равнодушно ответил тот и встал из-за стола, сунув кружку с недопитым кофе под кран. – Я думаю, ты можешь… - Стайлз обернулся, но оборотня в кухне уже не было, как и стейка на тарелке, предназначенного для него…

День прошел, как в тумане, он не помнил с кем общался, на вопросы Скотта отвечал, что все сработало… он даже не потрудился узнать, что хотела от него Лидия…  
Мысли Стайлза были заняты предстоящим вечером, который он проведет один. Отец наверняка задержится на работе, а Дерека больше рядом нет. Стоит снова привыкнуть к этой мысли, Стайлз, Хейл не твой… волк и никогда не был.  
Стилински хотелось, чтобы все эти мысли оставили его, наконец, в покое. Побиться с кем-нибудь было бы как раз к месту, но никого достойного не нашлось.  
Домой Стайлз вернулся хмурый, как грозовое облако, даже новое дело отца о взломе домов, не привлекло его внимание.  
\- Стайлз, где Дерек? Надеюсь, ты не выпустил его погулять по округе?  
\- Нет его, отец, и… я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Он ушел. И предупреждая твой вопрос – нет, он больше не вернется. - Стайлз встал из-за стола и скрылся в своей комнате.

Не стоило надеяться, что Дерек Хейл изменит свое к нему отношение в лучшую сторону после всего пережитого.  
Не то, чтобы Стайлз успел накупить всяких собачьих игрушек, типа мячиков и резиновых курочек, но ошейник все еще лежал на стуле, где Стилински его вчера оставил, сняв с Дерека, и намордник с перекушенной лямкой все еще валялся под столом.  
Стайлз поднял ту самую биту, которой три месяца назад собирался отбиваться от огромного черного волка, и провел пальцами по бороздкам от его зубов…  
Стайлз горько улыбнулся и, положив биту рядом с ошейником, упал на кровать…

На границе сна и реальности Стайлз услышал, как кто-то ходит по комнате, но не просыпаясь подумал, что это отец зашел проверить все ли у него в порядке. Он не проснулся даже тогда, когда гость опустился на постель рядом с ним, свернувшись калачиком, и спихнув парня к самому краю.  
Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения чьего-то горячего дыхания на своей руке.  
\- Дерек, ты занимаешь половину кровати, - по привычке сонно пробормотал Стилински. – Дерек?! Какого черта?  
\- Не ори, я не глухой, - не открывая глаз, ответил оборотень. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Ты не мог подождать до утра? Дерек, это вообще-то моя кровать! – возмущался Стайлз, включив ночник.  
\- Врешь, – заявил Хейл. Правда врет, кровать давно уже стала общей, и Стайлз думал о том, что не хочет его выгонять. Присутствие огромного волка в постели его не смущало, наоборот, было приятно ощущать рядом теплый лохматый бок, но…  
\- Дерек, ты был собакой!  
\- Тебе стоило помнить, что я был собакой только снаружи, – неужели?, подумал Стайлз, но вслух выпалил:  
\- Да, тебе стали известны некоторые секреты моей жизни, но это не дает тебе права…  
\- Стайлз! – перебил оборотень. – Я хотел сказать «спасибо».  
Дерек смотрел на него исподлобья, на лице не было и тени улыбки.  
\- Рад был помочь. Но тебе пора возвращаться к своим щенкам, они там заждались тебя…  
\- Снова врешь.  
\- Долбаный детектор лжи! Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – серьезно спросил Дерек. – Стайлз…  
Дереку понравилось жить в этом доме. Дереку нравился Стайлз. Этот смелый мальчик, который не побоялся пустить в дом оборотня; который вел себя иногда, как маленький ребенок, но который спас его шкуру, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это не правда.  
Однако сейчас Дерек чувствовал его страх, слушал стук его сердца, к которому так привык, и знал, что Стайлз что-то не договаривает.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся? Ты уже поблагодарил меня утром. Отец не очень обрадуется, застав тебя здесь, и я как-то не очень хочу объяснять ему, почему назвал собаку в твою честь…  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, - Дерек подался вперед, и заметил, как Стайлз сглотнул, - почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.  
\- Я… я просто не думал, что так привязался к нему…  
\- К нему… ты привязался к моему волку… понимаю. Я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы я возвращал себе прежний облик. Почему передумал?  
\- Нет, нет… я не… - Стайлз вздохнул, врать не имеет смысла, - не знаю… просто… рядом с твоей волчьей формой мне почему-то проще, чем было до этого с тобой таким, - Стайлз окинул альфу взглядом. – Да и вообще, если ты не помнишь, я не хотел ввязываться в эту ис… - Стайлз растерялся, когда Дерек уложил голову ему на колени и потерся щекой о жесткую ткань джинс, - …торию… Дерек?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты… эээ…  
\- Ты знаешь, - ответил он и закрыл глаза.  
Стайлз снова сглотнул, и провел пальцами по коротким волосам альфы. Было довольно непривычно гладить жесткие черные волосы, вместо мягкой собачьей шерсти, но Стайлз подумал, что это не так уж плохо.  
\- Стайлз, мы… ты… ты знаешь какого цвета у меня глаза… - вдруг проговорил оборотень.  
\- Ну, это довольно сложно не заметить, особенно в темноте, когда ты включаешь режим альфы на всю, - попытался отшутиться парень.  
\- Ты болтаешь во сне всякую ерунду…  
\- А ты последние три месяца принимаешь душ очень неординарным способом, ну, я только догадываюсь, видеть мне, слава богу, не приходилось, - бормотал Стайлз с улыбкой, гладя альфу по голове.  
\- Стайлз… - оборотень замолчал, ожидая вопроса, сердце колотилось так, что ему казалось это слышит вся улица, но Стайлз молчал. – Ты говорил во сне, что любишь меня.  
Сердце парня ухнуло в пятки. Он помнил свой сон, очень хорошо помнил.  
\- Я вообще-то не разговариваю во сне, поэтому… - Дерек попытался встать, но Стайлз не позволил ему. – Ну, хорошо, иногда бывает.  
\- Прости, что доставлял тебе неприятности, - улегшись обратно на колени к Стилински, произнес Хейл.  
\- Прости, что обращался с тобой, как с собакой, - улыбнулся парень, поглаживая теплые местечки за ушами. Да, вычесывание каждый раз больше напоминало вольную борьбу, и Стайлзу всякий раз приходилось привязывать Дерека на короткий поводок.  
\- Ты вернулся, чтобы я почесал тебя за ушками?  
Дерек молчал, думая о том, что когда-то рассказывала ему мать. Она рассказывала, что ведьмы нередко проклинают оборотней на полное обращение, и только человек полюбивший его зверя может вернуть ему прежний облик. Дерек всегда думал, что это детские сказки для волчат, но, чувствуя теплые и ласковые пальцы этого странного паренька, Дерек поверил. Он не хотел знать почему все именно так.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь он расскажет Стайлзу об этом, а сейчас альфа поднял голову и ответил:  
\- Ты же знаешь - собака всегда возвращается домой.

28 августа 2012


End file.
